Teach me how to kiss
by Pups3942
Summary: Sanji finds a weird man outside the Baratie one day and finds him getting closer into his life, slowly step-by step. One Shot! AU!-


_**This is my first one shot and I hoped you guys will enjoy it. Remember to leave a review! Erm, it might be a little boring to some of you I guess? Any way, here is the story! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**_

The pan sizzled loudly as Sanji poured alcohol into the pan of sauce. A touch of alcohol to enhance the taste- spiciness, saltiness, sourness and sweetness, the four wonders of flavours, nicely and wonderfully blended together in this magnificent sauce. The blonde had a wide smile plastered on his face as he bent down to watch the sauce he had just whipped up flow down the hot pan with sizzles as in landed perfectly over his tender steak. With elegance, the blonde swung his feet close to a counter as he reached over to grab a coriander leaf as garnish and placed it, with great care, above the steak.

Perfect. The blonde looked at his great handiwork before the waiter brought the plate out of the kitchen door. Turning back, the blonde wiped of a bead of perspiration dripping down from his face with a cloth and smiled. This is his kitchen, and he's the head chef here, after his adoptive father left this place in his hands as he couldn't keep up with age and his health is taking a toll out of him.

This restaurant is his pride and joy. Sanji ensured that the food prepared was with taste that could reach above the heavens and that if God could, he would come down personally to taste Sanji's cooking in all glory. The restaurant, Baratie, was always packed regardless of the time. Sanji reinforced that the food here shouldn't be too expensive so that those who are hungry could eat without worrying about whether is the food affordable. Sanji as a chef, strongly believe that the best of food should be served to people and no one has the right to stay hungry.

Time flew for Sanji as he busied himself with work and it wasn't till midnight that he could finally knock off. As Sanji lived only a few streets down the road from the restaurant, he could walk home. Sanji felt so beat that he could sleep there and there, and he swore that his legs were giving up on him already. However, despite the discomforts, Sanji always chose to walk home.

Firstly, he didn't drive to work, he didn't find it necessary to. It was a waste of petrol and money. Why did the blonde get a car then? So that he could get a girlfriend. Girls love guys with cool cars don't they? It might have been foolish then, however Sanji is already of age to get married. His friends, Robin and Franky were already married, Usopp and kaya as well as Nami and Luffy were already dating. Well, Brook is too old and Chopper is still a kid. He is the only one without a second half. Sanji is a ladies man, he'll swoon over girls whenever he sees one. Perhaps that is also why girls tend to not go into a relationship with him or avoid him in total. Needless to say, Sanji's previous relationships didn't last and it always left the poor blonde alone to mend his fragile broken heart.

Secondly, it is always nice to be able to drive around to catch a breather somedays or to just let down. With work, Sanji could sometimes forget to take a break, this held a great toll on his health. He needed time off to think and to rest from the hectic work schedule he has. Driving is a good way to relieve stress, as well as visiting sight-seeing areas like the breathtaking view of the sunset from a park not far away. Sanji has always hoped to bring his girlfriend there some day, however he always got broken up before he could even do it.

The blond hair of Sanji shone brightly in the moonlight. Walking home had benefits as well. He could watch the silent nature around him. Owls that hoot in the night, the beautiful voice of the nightingales that sing lullabies. And the stars. Sanji loved to gaze at the star-filled sky above him. The blonde slid his hand into his coat before pulling out a packet of cigarettes and fumbled with the box of cancer sticks before grabbing one out to place it between his pink lips. Many times his friends had told him to quit smoking. With the amount of smokes he took a day, it could kill him before he knew it. His young friend, Chopper whose grandmother is a doctor, had always nagged at him to stop smoking. The young boy too had interest in medicine and followed his grandmother's footsteps. The young brat practically cried for Sanji to stop smoking. What's wrong with smoking? Sanji took his first stick at the age of eight and quitting this habit felt like it will kill him before it actually kills him. Ironically, Sanji never felt better with the cancer stick between his lips as he took in a deep breath and burning smoke filled his lungs.

Blowing out a breathful of smoke Sanji began his walk home. Trees and bushes passed by him and the sound of the night was one that Sanji had learned to love. It took only a quarter of an hour before Sanji reached the comfort of his own home. It is huge, his house, too huge to house just one person.

It contains a large living hall to house parties, as many people do turn up for the party to taste Sanji's cooking. A neatly kept kitchen, and two bedrooms on the second floor. The blonde is just as lonely as this house is. Many a time, the blonde would just lay by the window, staring out at his lawn, thinking of what he would like the future of this house would be.

Sanji and his wife would be laughing as they watch two brats he'll call his own, running and playing around.

It was a nice dream. There were times when Sanji had gotten too desperate and had been out with guys. He couldn't deny completely that he didn't love the times he went out with boys. It was just different with girls but it didn't make it any less pleasurable to be with. The blonde had, many times before, questioned his sexuality preference. True that he loves women for, well, all those ladylike features, those bodies. But men, they weren't that bad. To date, Sanji has not solved that puzzle of preference, but of course, has deceived himself in believing that he is only after the ladies, not men. He just didn't want to accept the fact that he could possibly be bisexual.

Sanji closed his eyes, and shook away his thoughts. Nope, women are better. With a determined look, Sanji nodded. Yup, he'll get a wife soon and realize his dreams. The blonde looked out into the lawn as the rain started to pour. Not so heavily, just a light drizzle. Sanji let out a sigh, isn't that what he had been trying to do? Apparently women didn't fancy him as much as he fancied them. Sanji finished his cigarette and squashed the bud in the ashtray before heading for the shower.

Sanji wore only his baby blue boxers as he climbed into his bed. He didn't bother putting on other articles of clothing after his rejuvenating shower. He knew he be stripped to his boxers for sleep anyway. His skin is still pretty damp and his blond hair, curled a little and dripping droplets of water onto his pillow, were obvious signs of the recent night shower. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. It showed 2.09am. Sanji rubbed his temples before tucking himself under his blankets. He would prefer to wait till his hair was relatively dry but time wouldn't allow it. Tomorrow will be, yet, another busy day at the Baratie and he needed a good rest. Sleep soon overtook the exhausted chef and light snores filled the room.

Sanji woke up at six the next day. Shutting off the alarm which echoed in the room, Sanji sat up from his bed and stared plainly in front of him. His eyes were a little red from the obvious lack of rest. But sleeping late and waking up early has become a routine since Sanji took on the role as head chef. Still, the blonde has no complains to this tiresome routine. Sanji brought his hand up to rub his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep off his face.

Sanji slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Lazily, he squeezed a reasonable amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush and stuck the toothbrush into his mouth before beginning the repetitive motion of brushing. When he was done, Sanji dragged his feet into the room once again and began combing his hair before selecting a suit to wear. Once he felt that he looked presentable, the blonde left for work. He could settle his breakfast there.

The only thing that Sanji felt unusual on the way to work was that sitting right outside his restaurant by the aisle, was a man. The blonde would have missed him totally if not for the grunt the man made. His skin was very tanned and he had green for his hair color. Wearing a dirty white shirt, that man camouflaged into the dirty aisle wall, plus his hair did look like a ball of moss growing on the wall. This man wouldn't tear of his gaze from Sanji, which made Sanji feel self-conscious and uncomfortable. Had he had a strand of hair out of place? His suit crumpled? No. But that man kept staring. Sanji shrugged off the queasy feeling in his gut and drew out a cigarette for a smoke.

"Good morning Chef Sanji!" the workers at the restaurant chorused, be it the cooks, the dishwashers, the waiters, they all held high respects for Sanji. Furthermore, Sanji is the head chef now, he's their boss. Sanji smiled at the warm welcome, he nodded and replied a "Good morning, it's going to be a busy day today. Let's do our best." His fellow colleagues cheered and went on to busy themselves with their work. Sanji headed to the kitchen to prepare for the day.

The mornings has always been busy. Never once will Baratie emit a silent glow to the public, it is always filled with people from the office, families on a break, passers-by who forgot to eat breakfast in the morning rush hour. The second hour prior to opening the restaurant wasn't even up when his waiter came looking for him in the kitchen with a worried face. Lifting up his eyebrow in confusion, he beckoned for the anxious man to begin speaking. "There's a guy behind that door that's drinking way too much booze."

"Its the customer's choice, why are you so worried? Had he done something wrong?"

"Well... At the rate he's going, he's going to drink up all of our booze supply within the next two hours or so." the waiter explained as he cowered behind the counter.

"What?!" Sanji flew into rage, then rubbed his temples in irritation, he cannot rush out to lecture the customer on why drinking early in the morning is bad, or to berate the fellow that he's sucking up the booze supply like a vacuum cleaner would suck up dust. A customer is always right, he can't, at all cost, offend a customer. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows and whipped up another cigarette. He bit the bud between his teeth and the nicotine flacks coated the tip of his tongue. Restaurants are sure to get troublesome customers, but the important thing is to shake them off without offending them, not too much at least.

"Tell him that we're out of booze." Sanji said after a while.

"But Chef, we just opened."

Sanji grit his teeth. Disposing of the smoke in between his lips, Sanji walked towards the door. "I'll handle him. Carry on with your work."

Sanji pulled his shirt and made sure it was straight, dust his pants of flour and took a deep breath to cool himself before professionally walking out. That fella wasn't difficult to spot although he was nicely seated in the corner of the restaurant. His table was filled with booze bottles, and a waiter had been clearing the table for that booze sucking machine. The blonde frowned. He hated customers that lack table manners as well. But the choice of customers entering the Baratie wasn't his.

It might still be a few tables apart but Sanji could clearly see that it was the same man outside his restaurant this morning. That unmistakable green sprouting on the top of the man's head. It surprised the blonde. The man did not even have a faint blush on his cheeks despite all the booze he drank. No one in their right mind would drink that amount anyway, but at this rate, shouldn't the man be drunk already, if not dead asleep? He definitely holds his alcohol well, unlike Sanji himself. Sanji nodded in acceptance. Upon approaching the man, he saw that the man had three gold earrings on his left ear. The gold shone beautifully in contrast of the man's tanned skin. It looked good on the guy. The man merely grunted in approval of Sanji's presence before drinking yet another mouthful of booze. Then he signalled Sanji to have a seat beside him.

To be polite yet professional, Sanji rejected the seat with a smile. Underneath that however, was a close to erupting volcano. Sanji could tell the man picked the best of the booze on his shelf and clearly, by his attire and looks, the man definitely could not afford those. Despite the times Sanji gave free meals to those who are really starting and had no money to pay, Sanji saw different to this guy. He obviously wasn't hungry. He just wants to drink.

"Sit. " the man said this time as he pointed to the space beside him. Sanji raised his eyebrow and sat. "You're the cook here?" The man waved his hand, as if to show Sanji around the restaurant.

"I'm the head chef here. I'm Sanji." Sanji held out his hand for the man to shake. He was to tempted to lecture the guy on the difference between a cook and a chef. The man took it, "Zoro." The man, Zoro, laid back and drank more booze, oblivious to why the blonde was there. "Booze's good." Zoro pointed out after finishing the current bottle before preparing to open another. "Join me?"

"Sorry, sir. But I'm afraid I cannot supply you any more booze." Sanji explained.

"What shit cook are you if you can't let your customers have their fill?" Zoro glared back at Sanji. He isn't done drinking. It has been too long since the last he drank.

The vein in Sanji's forehead popped and twitched in annoyance. "I have to ensure that other customers could have it too." He grit his teeth in swallow his anger.

Zoro smirked, seeing that he had angered the blonde, he leaned forward towards the chef. Sanji jerked backwards in reflex. No way is he going to let this drunk get so close to him. Something is definitely off with this guy. Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him towards him, "Aren't I your customer? Shit-cook. " Zoro whispered in a husky voice into the blonde's ear before chuckling to himself as he let go. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and shivered at the voice. It felt seductive, it sounds seductive. It has to be seductive! Damn it this man, what motive have he got for doing this? Sanji shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Not to mention, the stupid guy who had a moss-ball for hair dared call him a shit-cook! That stupid, rude Marimo!

"I'm sorry Marimo, just leave. I can't have you finishing my supply. Do you even have enough to pay for all you have drunk?" Sanji spat. Forget about formalities, this man don't deserve Sanji's kindness. Zoro cocked one of his eyebrow, "Marimo?" Zoro chuckled at the insult, "So we're good friends now that you've even thought of a nickname for me?" Zoro stretched his arms and placed them behind his head, once comfortable, he laid back. Zoro clearly has no intention of leaving just yet.

Sanji watched Zoro stretched, the man's muscles bulge with every movement he made. Zoro had a body of a bodybuilder. His job must require him to be muscular or something like that, Sanji thought. "Friends?! I barely know you! You're stupid! Like your hair. Who even dyes it this color anyway?!" Sanji ranted. Zoro sat up straight upon hearing that comment, he hated people commenting about his hair color. Damn it, not like he had a choice! He was born with that hair color! "Oi! I didn't dye it! Its natural." Zoro argued.

"Pfft! Hahahah! Looks pretty dumb!

"Pfft whatever, at least it seems normal when compared to your stupid curly brow! How are eyebrows able to twirl that way anyway?"

Sanji felt his blood boil beneath him. That man stepped over the line. No one. Ever. Gets away. After insulting his eye brows. The fuck with this customer! "Sorry sir, I need you to leave." He swallowed his fury and stood up. He lifted his hands and gestured towards the door, "The drinks you have today is on the house, just leave." Still struggling to keep his cool, Sanji impatiently tapped his feet. It wasn't the customer's fault. It wasn't Sanji's fault. It wasn't even anybody's fault. It was the world. Sanji was adopted, by a less fatherly figure that smokes in the kitchen. A figure that is infamously known for his deathly kicks, which of course, Sanji had picked up. A figure that is unforgiving. But the thing about him is that he does show concern, although it might not be shown in the most pleasurable way possible, there was concern shown, that's that. Sanji was shy as a kid, of course one reason was of his past. But despite the effort to make friends, they seem to laugh at him, on how is he different from others. How he doesn't have parents. How he was trash that he's abandoned. And, painfully, how he was more alien because of the way his eye brows twirl. How asymmetrical they are. The kids will always shout "The alien kid is here! Run before we all turn into aliens too!" Apparently aliens shown on media do consist of weird features, and having asymmetrical, curly eye brows fits into the criteria. After the first day of school, Sanji had locked himself in his room and refused to get out. His foster father, Zeff had almost headed off the beat the hell out of the other kids for bullying Sanji like that. Only after Sanji's pleading to stop or the other children wouldn't even try to be friends with him for they are afraid that they would be beaten, had Zeff complied to his wishes. Sanji only went back to school when Zeff allowed him to grow a fringe to cover his left side of his face. That way, he would look less of a weirdo. Not to mention by doing so, Sanji had broken the school rules of not trimming his hair. But by allowing Sanji to have his bangs, it was a bad example, other male children have tried convincing their parents to allow fancy haircuts. Obviously, this had gotten Sanji into more trouble than expected and not to mention, he had a bad record for it. It wasn't his fault either. This often roused the interest of bullies and many a time he had been pushed over or beaten by the bullies. Sanji would usually absent himself from school for a few days before the teacher called Zeff. Realizing that Sanji would still continue to have a tough time in school, he taught the kid savate. This had gotten Sanji more bad records for hurting another student. Life hasn't been fair to Sanji since he was born. But life did still leave Sanji a caring father and the talent to cook. Over the years, Sanji had been teased by others of his eye brow. But he will just grit his teeth and walk off.

"Oi cook-"

"Just get out."

"Fine." Zoro looked at him, pouting as he reluctantly left, he knew he had crossed the line. Sanji could feel the gazes of other customers fall on him and his stomach lurched. His behavior today might just destroy Baratie's reputation, and Zeff's and his pride all together. But he felt that he hadn't done wrong. Signalling for the waiter to clear the table, Sanji headed back to the kitchen. The vein in his forehead throbbed like an earthquake is happening just right there in his head. Sanji frowned deeply, maybe he has been too harsh on the Marimo. Remorse was a feeling Sanji tried to avoid. It was a dumb feeling that hinders his pathway of life. Remorse is a feeling that pulls one down from heaven to the deepest of hell. Well, remorse and guilt, but aren't they relatively the same anyway?

Sanji rubbed his temples to soothe the throb there. Letting out a tired sigh, Sanji headed back to his work. The customers are hungry and he cannot let them wait. Sometimes he wondered why does he work so hard, what is it for, being a chef was no simple job. Perhaps it is the love for cooking, perhaps it is to ensure no one else have to go hungry like he used to. Yes, hunger and starvation feels worse than dying. Perhaps it is just to see the pretty ladies that dine in Baratie. As the day goes on, Sanji realized that he feels a little off. His shoulders ached so much that it hurts to lift the woks and pans. It feels like someone was sitting on his shoulder there and then. Shrugging, Sanji hoped to stretch and relief the aching muscles. Thankfully for the blonde, there isn't any other troublesome diners to settle for the rest of the day.

Night and closing time soon draw close and Sanji waited till everyone have left before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Stashing a couple of notes into the cashier, he took the bottle and headed to a table for a drink. He wouldn't want to be claimed stealing from the stores. Nights like this do not happen very often, they were only present when Sanji feels very stressful, or when he was dead upset about something. Twirling the glass, Sanji closed his eyes. The restaurant is so quiet. There isn't a sign that just moments ago, it had been packed. The night is peaceful.

Sanji furrowed his brows when he heard the restaurant door creak open. He must have forgotten to lock the door before grabbing his drink. Eyes still closed, "Sorry, we're closed." Sanji sighed.

"I know."

That voice. Sanji shot his eyes open. "You." irritation rose in his tone, "Why are you back?! I thought I told you to not come back?"

"You said not to come back during the opening hours."

Sanji's grip tightened on the glass. Damn him. Releasing his grip on the glass, he sighed. Damn the headache. Waving his hand, he got the person at the door to come in. "What do you want, Marimo..." Pouring Zoro a glass of wine, Sanji gestured Zoro to sit beside him. Maybe having a drinking partner would be nice. Zoro cocked one of his eye brow and stared at the glass of wine offered to him.

Realizing that Zoro wasn't drinking Sanji poked his arm, "Oi, you don't drink wine? This stuff's good. Take it." Zoro frowned and brushed Sanji's finger off his arm. "Just prefer booze to this shit." Zoro mumbled before taking a mouthful of alcohol. "If it's shit then don't touch it." Sanji reached out to grab the glass back. He couldn't believe how much that guy likes to argue with him. He is being Mr. Nice guy now and that moss-head had to break the kind atmosphere. Zoro pulled the glass closer to him so Sanji couldn't take it away.

"So why are you here?" Sanji laid his head on his arm on the table and looked at the alcohol swirling in his glass as he twirled the glass. "Same as you cook." Zoro took another mouthful of wine before continuing, "I have no one to talk to, and I'm lonely. Aren't you? " Sanji's gaze never tore off the wine, Zoro is right, well partially anyway. The other reason to why he is here was because of him. Because he had messed up his day. Because he just had to appear. Sanji cannot understand why he is so bothered by the appearance of Zoro. He had broken up not long ago, he missed having someone to talk to, he missed having someone to laugh with, he missed the warmth another person can give. Sanji drank all the wine in his glass with one gulp before refilling his glass.

In silence, Zoro drank with Sanji. Apparently the blonde didn't feel like sharing anything at the moment. Despite having just known each other, and given that their first meeting wasn't a pleasant one, Zoro understands if Sanji doesn't want to say anything. He downed his first glass with Sanji.

Despite knowing that he cannot hold his liquor well, Sanji drank like there was no tomorrow. Barely finishing the third glass, Sanji could feel his cheeks heat up, still, he drank. Taking in another mouthful of alcohol, Sanji's face showed discomfort as he swallowed before slumping his head into his arms on the table. With a few cough, Sanji felt his stomach churn as he emptied it of the contents he filled it up with earlier.

"Oi! Oi! Cook!" Zoro called, "Don't drink so much if you can't take it. Oi!" Zoro pushed his chair backwards to prevent the puke from staining his pants. "Stupid Curly-brow! You alright?" Zoro moved behind Sanji and lightly patted the blonde's back.

"They never loved me!"

"Huh?" Zoro cocked his eyebrows in confusion, is the cook too drunk?

"They used my kindness I had for them..." Sanji mumbled before puking onto the ground again.

"Hmm. Lovesick aren't you?" Zoro spoke as he got Sanji into a sitting position. Zoro wriggled his nose as the pungent sour smell of vomit his his nostrils. The cook had soiled his pants. Sanji reached forward to drink up again. Zoro swatted his hands at the cook's to prevent him from picking up the glass, the fellow was drunk enough as it was. But Sanji just pushed Zoro away.

Exhaling loudly after downing the glass, Sanji groggily looked at his soiled clothes and made a face of disgust. With shaky feet, he stood up and began to unbutton his suit with unsteady fingers. He found much difficulty in doing so and had given up by ripping his suit open with a animalistic cry. Throwing his shirt aside, Sanji grabbed the table to balance himself before starting to work on his pants.

"Oi cook!" Zoro shouted for Sanji. "Don't do this and put the blame on me in the morning! Just go home." Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder and shook him lightly. Making an annoyed grunt, Sanji raised his leg and gave Zoro a kick in the chest, causing the man to fall. "Schtay awaayy~" Sanji mumbled.

Zoro rubbed his chest, damn it, even when drunk, the blonde definitely had power in those skinny legs of his. After some fumbling, Sanji managed to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Kicking his pants aside, Sanji poured himself another glass of wine. Zoro sighed and got up, grabbing a seat beside the cook. The least he could do was to stay with the drunk cook and make sure he doesn't do anything more foolish.

Soft snores filled the restaurant at four hour past midnight. Zoro sighed and slumped back into his chair. The blonde had finally passed out into sleep. Sanji's back was slumped against the chair and his hands were dropping by the sides, his legs were parted and his head was tilted to the side as he slept. Zoro wondered to himself if Sanji had any friends and if he does, why does he still down his sorrow alone? Zoro stood up and picked up the scattered, soiled clothes of the cook, maybe he really is lonely.

Zoro remembered when his good friend, Kuina, died many years ago, he too had became lonely and stopped speaking to everyone else all together. Well, people also avoided him because of the scowl he always wore on his face. He understood the feeling of loneliness. No one to talk to. No one who understands you. No one to confide in and to care for. Zoro hated to be lonely.

He glanced at the sleeping cook and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. A small and faint smile broke on Zoro's lips, maybe, just maybe, he could be friends with the cook. The thought soon disappeared from Zoro's mind, "Provided he doesn't kill me first in the morning for witnessing his drunk, embarrassing moments." Zoro mumbled. Still, he could try to befriend the blonde. He watched Sanji shiver in his sleep. With the lack of coverage, it wasn't surprising for the cook to feel cold. Zoro placed the soiled clothes down before removing his jacket. He walked over to Sanji and carefully tucked the blonde under the jacket. Smiling only when the blonde stopped shivering and slept soundly again.

Zoro took the clothes to the sink in the kitchen and rinsed them before pluging in the cover and letting the water fill the tank. Making do with the only type of soap available, which is the dishwashing soap, he soaked the clothes in the sink before heading back out into the dining hall. His gaze fell upon Sanji as he cleared the table, dumping the empty wine bottle in the bin, he took the two glasses to another sink to wash it before cleaning the area. Once done, he headed back to the sink that soaked the cook's clothes and began washing. Although the suit was torn, Zoro didn't know if the blonde wanted it back. Zoro would just dump it and get a new one if Zoro were Sanji, but he rather the cook do it by himself.

Sanji woke up to sounds from the kitchen. Sitting up, he felt a split pain shooting through his head. With a groan, he snuggled his head into the comfort of his arms to soothe the ache. That was when he realized he was not wearing his suit. Lifting up the jacket that covered him, he found himself stripped to his boxers. Sanji wore the jacket and buttoned it up to cover himself again. The jacket is pretty large, at it twice Sanji's size and it is pretty long too. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the headache would go away. He must have drank a lot to get a hangover this bad. Using the table as a support, Sanji struggled to stand. He dragged his feet to the kitchen. His stomach lurched at the sound of a plate breaking. Gathering his focus, he practically half leapt, half wobbling himself to the kitchen in fear of his precious plates breaking once more. Who knows how many have been broken already?

Stumbling into the kitchen, the sight that greeted him tore his eyes out of their sockets. Broken plate pieces were scattered on the floor, the sink was overflowing, the floor was stained with something red. What was that? Blood? Most probably. Looking up from his squatting position was Zoro, his hands were cut from trying to pick up the glass pieces. "Er... Sorry?" he mouthed.

"The fuck?! I stopped watching you for like-" Sanji glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, "roughly more than an hour and you give me this mess?! What are you doing Marimo?!" Sanji wavered for a moment and grabbed the kitchen counter with one hand to balance himself and brought the other hand to grab his head. Damn the headache.

"Was trying to wash your stupid suit, idiot cook!" Zoro stood up and wiped his cut hands on his shirt. Sanji made a face at his unhygienic practices. "You were what?!" Sanji flared, "Who gave you the permission to strip me of my clothes so you could wash them?!" Zoro rolled his eyes and casually walked over to Sanji, "I didn't take them off, you did. I did stop you but apparently you refused to continue wearing you soiled shirt for more than ten seconds idiot!"

Sanji hid a blush of embarrassment and pushed the advancing man away from him, mumbling a whole strand of "Whatevers" and "Restaurant's gonna open soon." Sanji rarely got himself drunk, he noticed, especially in front of people. That thought kept tugging at the back of his mind. Sanji muttered a silent thanks before preparing to clean the kitchen. Thankfully, Zoro hadn't made much of a mess. Who broke plates while washing clothes anyway?!

It wasn't before long till Sanji cleared the kitchen and glancing at the clock once again, he realized that the others will be coming for work in thirty minutes or so. Letting his fatigue and hangover take over his thoughts, Sanji wrote a note to say that he will be taking the day off.

Till today, the road home has never been this long and tiring. Turns out that the stupid green haired dude has talent, absolutely not, for directions. It was at most hilarious in the beginning, where he thought that perhaps the man was tired from staying awake all night to watch out for him, and that he couldn't focus on the road. But after the umpteen times of telling that annoying guy to just walk straight, Sanji has gotten quite pissed off. Not to mention his hangover isn't helping the least bit at all.

"Stupid Marimo! Have you got too much muscles in your head that you have no space for brains?! Straight! It's bloody hell straight!" Sanji stomped his feet in anger. His clothes were wet and his suit was torn, wearing Zoro's jacket and a very wet pants, Sanji's temper rose as quickly as an eagle chasing prey.

"Not my fault that the road keeps moving!" Zoro mumbled in response. Sanji wondered why in the first place had he invited the man to his place. Guilt? Grateful? Loneliness? It felt right to do so.

Soon days passed and Sanji felt himself meeting Zoro more often. Everyday, without failure, Zoro would turn up at the Baratie just for the sake of seeing the cook. They had once argued about that matter once. Sanji's colleagues were suspecting them having a relationship, no less. The blonde couldn't understand why did the marimo come everyday if simply out of the newly bonded friendship.

Arguments and insults were often thrown at each other, but after each sparring, Sanji never felt more refreshed. It seems like Zoro's appearance had some good in his life after all. Sanji smiled more often, he realized.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Zoro's and Sanji's friendship stood steadfast.

The blonde woke up extra early this morning, and with a dance, he left for the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water splashed onto his pale skin, Sanji sighed in pleasure. It has been a cold morning, however the signs of the end of winter are showing all around. The air is a little warmer and trees are beginning to show green amidst the pure white of snow. The floor is damp to walk on, a sign of melting snow. Pretty soon, the dull impression of white will soon blossom into vibrant colors all around, and with the bees and butterflies preparing to work, Autumn will come to greet the children of the earth and winter will fade, waiting for the next year.

Taking his time, Sanji shampood his hair, making sure he applied pressure at certain parts to soothe his morning freezing state. It feels good, to know that there is warm water to shower in. Sanji had once taken the warm water for granted and when his heater broke down during the harshest of winter days, poor Sanji had to skip baths to prevent himself for being a popsicle. It upsets Sanji more than anyone else for Sanji is a clean freak. Furthermore, he works in a restaurant. Hygiene is number one priority. Needless to say, during that week when his heater broke down, Zeff forbade him to go to work unless he had showered.

Turning off the shower when he was done, the blonde wrapped a towel around his waist and took another to dry his hair. Taking extra effort than usual, Sanji combed his hair and picked out a fine suit to wear for the day. He didn't need to work today, which Sanji was greatly thankful for, a break is definitely welcomed for Sanji. It is his birthday today, and his friends are all coming over for a party celebration.

To think of it, for everyone's birthday, they often held it here, in Sanji's home. It isn't hard to tell why, they wanted to eat Sanji's cooking. However, a small groan left the blonde's lips when he realized who was going to be here today. Luffy. That fellow's stomach is practically a bottomless pit! No amount of food, or say meat, could ever fill his stomach. And also, the bad habit of him to steal food off other people's plate in addition to the extreme lack of table manners usually got on Sanji's nerve. But Sanji didn't hate him, Luffy's character is quite goofy and he'll always, well most of the times at least, cheer people up when their feeling down. Despite the lack of maturity, Luffy will always back his friends up and will help them whenever they needed it. This is actually not too bad for his character.

He left for the market to stock up on his supply of meat. He had invited Zoro over today. He intended to introduce him to his friends. Sanji had actually contemplated whether or not to fetch that moss-head from his home, god knows if he'll ever find Sanji's place, let alone be on time.

Soon, Sanji was moving around his kitchen, his feet swinging around like dancing across the kitchen as he grabbed the spices for his cooking. Soon, the kitchen was blasted with variety of wonderful smells of his cooking. A large smile was plastered across Sanji's face as he took in a deep breath. "Smells good," he commented.

It wasn't before long when the doorbell rang. "Coming~!" Sanji sang as he headed for the door. As usual, they decided to come together, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook. All was accounted for except for Zoro. "That Marimo most probably got lost again..." Sanji mumbled.

"SAAAAANNJIIIII! Happy birthday!" Luffy exclaimed as he hugged the cook. Prying him away, Sanji grinned and said his thanks.

"Happy birthday, Sanji-kun."

"Cook-san, have a great birthday ahead."

"Thank you my most lovely ladies!" Sanji bowed to them.

"Happy Super! 22nd birthday Sanji-bro!" Franky said before Brook's "Yohohoho! I'll play a song for you Sanji-san!"

The house was filled with laughter and music and constant shouts of "MEAT! "

Time seemed so pass awfully slow and painful for Sanji, for firstly, not all his guests have arrived, having the most important guest being extremely late. Sanji lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, maybe he should head out to look for that idiot.

"Sanji-kun, are you waiting for someone?" Nami casually walked into the kitchen and sat by the table Sanji was.

"Ah Nami-swan! I'm sorry for the late meal but yes, I am waiting for someone." Sanji apologized, "But if Nami-swan is hungry we can start dinner immediately!" Sanji's constant swooning over girls began again. Nami let out a small smile, "It's fine really, I was just wondering what's taking so long back here." With that, she left the kitchen for the living room. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Sanji practically made a dash for the door. Opening it however, increased his disappointment. It is just some advertising people selling their stuff. Shutting the door and realizing how dark it had already gotten outside, Sanji decided to serve dinner first. He'll just leave a portion in the kitchen for the Marimo. Seeing that Luffy was half hung over his sofa, saliva was dripping off his mouth and his eyes were droopy was a sign that the kid is famished beyond any hunger anyone had faced. Then again, when was Luffy not like this when it comes to meat and food?

Sanji sighed, heading to the kitchen to bring out the food, not to mention food tastes better when hot, Sanji called out to the others for dinner. "MEEEEEEAAAAATTT!" and a couple of cheers were heard as everyone gathered by the table for food.

Dinner was lively with shouts and cheers and songs and of course, a constant pushing of Luffy trying to steal from others. Everyone had quite a doze of alcohol and are not in the sane mind now and Sanji was the only one, sitting quietly by the door, waiting patiently for that someone whom he had invited to turn up. "That idiot's damn late. What's holding him up?" Sanji sighed for the umpteen time that night.

Finally at an hour before midnight, the doorbell rang. Sanji literally leapt for the door and was thrilled to find the muscle headed idiot at the door. "Oi! Give me a bloody good reason to why are you late?!" Sanji chided.

"Er, sorry. Your house kept moving, plus I went to get this for you." Zoro fumbled around his pocket and pulled out a nicely wrapped rectangular box and handed it over to the blonde chef. "Che, thanks Marimo. Another hour late and you'll miss my birthday."

"Well I made it now you going to let me in or what? I'm starving." Zoro complained as he rubbed his growling stomach. "Woah what did you do to them shit-cook?" Zoro exclaimed as soon as he saw the living room. Sanji's other guests were all dead drunk and sprawled out over the room. Usopp was shirtless and snoring by the sofa, Luffy was openly sprawled on the floor mumbling "Meat… Meat…" Chopper was sleeping on Luffy and the girls were sleeping by the table. A soft "Super… Zzz… zzz" was heard coming out from the bathroom.

"Well, they drank till their fill alright, while waiting for you Marimo…"

Grabbing the large jugs of booze in the kitchen, Zoro sat by the kitchen table to watch Sanji heat up his food. Sanji fumbled around his pocket and took out his cigarette before lighting it. It has been a long time since he met Zoro, Sanji thought and that during this time, he had not went on any dates with anyone. Zoro was all he needed if he got bored. Seeing that Zoro was a part time kendo teacher teaching in a nearby dojo, Zoro was not all hard to look for. Furthermore, Zoro could spar with him, at the same time, training his kicks that might have gotten rusty over time. Arguing with the moss-head was an always thing, both of them could argue and fight over anything and everything. But that was what made them happy.

Sanji was too focused in his thoughts that he failed to realize Zoro standing behind him. Jumping at the contact when Zoro wrapped his hands around his waist, a deep blush formed on his cheeks. "Wha-What are you doing?!" Sanji unconsciously leaned closer to Zoro's body.

"Hmm? Says the person who is snuggling up to me." Zoro chuckled, "Cook, why don't you have girlfriends? I see you flirt about all the time, I thought you should have one by now."

"I-" Sanji turned to face Zoro and saw his face flushed, probably from the alcohol, seeing that Zoro finished the large jugs of the booze. Sighing he assumed that Zoro was most probably drunk and the talk wasn't exactly said in Zoro's conscious mind, Sanji decided to spill out his feelings.

He started on how he didn't realize that he could possibly be attracted to men and how he was born to love ladies. But as time passed by, he realized that he was only truly happy around Zoro and that he could possibly have fallen in love with that muscle head. Zoro laughed and smacked Sanji's shoulder lightly with one hand and grabbed his stomach with another. "What?!" Saniji shouted.

"You sound like you're narrating a scene from some love story, cook! Hahahaha! My stomach hurts from laughing so hard! Hahaha!" Zoro teased. "Hmph! Fine if you don't believe me." Sanji stomped away but was pulled back into Zoro's embrace. He felt Zoro nuzzle into his neck and a warm breath hovering over his ear, "Cook, I'm fond of you too."

Sanji's eyes widened in shock as he turned to face Zoro. "You're just drunk. You won't remember what you said tomorrow."

"Maybe." Zoro edged closer to Sanji's face and Sanji felt Zoro's lips lightly brushing against his. "Wait! Wait!" Sanji pushed Zoro away but was held tightly by Zoro. He looked into Zoro's confused face and blushed hard. "I… I don't kow how to kiss. I've been with women before but holding hands was all we did! I didn't even get to try-" Zoro pulled in closer if possible and smiled at Sanji. "Don't worry, love-cook, I'll teach you. Just close your eyes and let me lead." Without waiting for Sanji's response, Zoro crashed his lips against Sanji's. It was calm and gentle at first but when Sanji started deepening the kiss, Zoro followed. Smiling, Zoro smiled into the kiss. He could blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, for Sanji didn't know one thing: He never get drunk.

_**Well that's the end. Remember to R&R people! I welcome all sorts of reviews! :D**_


End file.
